


Heliophile

by LycheeCannon



Series: Martyrdom Universe (Alucard x Lucia) [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Read "Martyrdom" for context :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeCannon/pseuds/LycheeCannon
Summary: Heliophile: one attracted or adapted to sunlightA one shot collection generally in the same universe as my full length story Martyrdom. Fluffy adventures-- sometimes with their children, sometimes AU/spin offs. :)
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Other(s), Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Series: Martyrdom Universe (Alucard x Lucia) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Heliophile

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this chapter into its own fic so that the main fic didn't get confusing. :) This first one I recommend reading up to chapter 7 of Martyrdom. This first chappie is dedicated to the amazing Levisjbot <3

Adrian watched the dappled sunlight fall through the Spring leaves as leftover rain dripped from the canopy onto the puddles in the road. He’d opted out of a nice cloak to shelter himself from the rain, preferring instead to take in the petrichor and newness in the air. They had just moved the castle and he was already liking the new location—it was closer to the mountains, and it was nice to be back in Wallachia. There was more space in front of the castle and even a small creek nearby alight with wildlife.

A small basket in his right hand held his catch for the day—three trout from the stream and the first dog roses of the year that had poked through the earth on his usual commute to acquire lunch. In his other hand, he held a small glass jar with some tadpoles he’d found to serve as entertainment for later.

As he rounded the bend and came upon the tree line, he could see the castle in the distance and the clearing that it situated itself in, on side blending into the rocky outcroppings of a nearby cliff. Two small specks grew nearer and clearer as he approached.

Lucia sat on a red tablecloth with their son. The underside would undoubtedly be muddy but she seemed not to care. Her pretty face pulled into laughter as their little boy groped at her hair. She lifted him up in her arms and cuddled him close as he squealed and laughed. He looked like his father—golden hair and eyes with pale skin. She looked much like she always had—warm gaze and soft smile, the passage of time had done little to her delicate features.

Adrian called out to them, and Lucia perked up upon hearing his voice, swiveling her head in the direction he approached to wave back—calling out to him.

“Adrian!” He sped up to meet her, pulling her to his chest and feeling his heart skips its usual beat as she hugged him back. He stroked her hair—it was longer now than it’d ever been, falling in loose waves down to the base of her spine. She looked up at him fondly and asked him if he brought the tadpoles he mentioned yesterday. He smiled and nodded holding up the jar that used to hold the pickled radishes in the cellar and now held eight wriggling pre-mature frogs from the pond.

A dhampir from legend, stooped to the levels of catching fledgling frogs from the pond for his infant son. Many a man would find it degrading, but he wasn’t a man, and he found it delightful to watch the boy smile in amazement.

Lucia leaned away and gave a gleeful cry as she saw the roses in his basket, drawing a slight face when she saw the fish. 

“I know it’s not to your liking but you’re still feeding him.” He chastised, taking her hand in his. She rolled her eyes and nodded. “It is not healthy to only eat rare meat.”

“Yes, yes I understand, dear Husband.” She fell back into his lap as he patted her head.

She pulled away once more and grinned, tugging at her son’s pudgy hand.

“Show papa what we’ve been practicing!” She stroked his downy head and gave him a thumbs up to encourage him. “Darling, show papa! 

“E-elia Th-eh-pesh.” Adrian scooped the boy into his arms and held him up. 

“Elias Țepeș.”

“E-El-ee-yes The-pesh.”

“Elias Țepeș.” Adrian sounded out the name slowly, letting the syllables run off his tongue in a pattern that always made his chest aflutter. “Like this, Eh-lie-as Ze-pesh.”

“Elias Țepeș!” He squealed, clapping his hands together as Adrian hoisted him back up in a congratulatory spin.

“That’s my boy.” Adrian felt his full chest overflow with love for the little boy and his little wife. “Shall we head back in? We can start on lunch.” He asked her, folding his long legs in to take a seat. The tablecloth wasn’t quite big enough for his to stretch his legs out so he dangled his feet over the side, letting the nice leather of his shoes dip into the mud so that Lucia wouldn’t have to move from her comfy perch. Elias wriggled in his grasp and he readjusted so the boy sat on his lap. For a six-month-old, he was progressing far above the curve of children with normal parentage. Adrian’s wife leaned her head onto his shoulder and took her son’s hand into her own, marveling at how small his little fingers were. 

“Not quite.” Lucia smiled conspiratorially, looking at some migratory birds in the distance before shifting her glance over to Elias. “Darling, show our secret project to papa. You can do it!” 

The little blond boy looked up at his father and proclaimed: “My Papa is big dog!” Adrian laughed aloud, good naturedly kneeing his wife as she tried to dodge it. Lucia put her chin on his shoulder and giggled alongside him, her cold hand found his warm one and he smiled as he felt the cool metal of her wedding band against his palm. 

“Basically. Elias, say _Fluffy_ for papa.”

“Fluffy!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love your guys' thoughts and appreciate all the discussion and comments!


End file.
